


HWD Drabbles Pt3

by Zima Zimavich (MsArachnid)



Series: HWD Drabbles [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsArachnid/pseuds/Zima%20Zimavich
Summary: High school AU this time! Ancient Greece is the school's speech therapist.1. Decision - Ancient Greece2. Patience - Ancient Greece, Russia3. Spill - Latvia4. Silence - Latvia5. Crowd - Lithuania





	HWD Drabbles Pt3

I. Decisions - Mama Greece - 100w

She sat at her computer and stared at the screen. She had 50 students to schedule. Some were already taken care of (can’t see them during ‘important periods’ - administration rules). Can’t put the Vargas’s together, can’t put Romano with...anyone, really. Eduard and Raivis got along best, but that meant Ivan had to be alone, and she felt bad for that. How would he learn to properly socialize if she couldn’t pair him up?

Well...some IEPs were coming up, maybe she could discharge a few, or move them to consult? That might help _one_.

She stared at her computer.

\--

II. Patience - Mama Greece + Russia - 100w

Wait time is the worst. It feels like _forever_. She knows, objectively, that it’s necessary and helps, but ten seconds in a quiet room is a long time.

“What should you do in this situation, Ivan?”

He stares at the book, she waits.

The clock ticks. 1...2...3…

She wonders if he’s manipulating her, just waiting until the session ends. Jokes on him though - if he doesn’t reach his goals, he has to keep coming here.

Times up. She asks again, slightly differently.

“Uh...um,” he says.

“Take your time,” she says. She can’t let him see her sigh.

\--

III. Spill - Latvia - 100w

He’s in the lunchroom with some friends when it hits. He’s talking, talking, and then he isn’t anymore and the words are stuck, caught in his throat and he can’t get them out -

He stops. Breaths.

In through his nose, out through his mouth, he can feel it building up like a dam about to break, his words are caught with nowhere to go and he’s choking and - !

Stop. Slow down.

His friend looks at him funny, so Raivis holds up a finger. He’s almost there. His friend understands it.

Breath.

He tries again, slowly, and the words spill out.

\--

IV. Silence - Latvia - 100w

Shop was empty. Just the way Raivis liked it. The teacher sat at his desk, far away from him.Raivis pretended to do his work. He shut his eyes and shut out his thoughts. He concentrated only on his breathing, and syncing it up with the pulsating hum of the machines next door. He forgot about lunch, he forgot about how awful his classes were, and how nothing he did ever went _right_. Instead, he savored the lack of chatter, rustling, general _noise_ that came with 20+ students.

He relished the calm, the general _silence_.

And then the bell rang.

\--

V. Crowd - Lithuania - 100w

Tolys sped through the crowd, ducking and weaving as if he were born to it. He ran from Feliks who would want to slow and chat, and Ivan who would want the same. They could talk later. Now, he had to get to class and get out of this _crowd_.

The teachers never watched the hall when classes changed, which was the time that needed it most. He counted three couples making out, and almost walked into a fourth. A group of friends took up the entire width of the hall. Tolys couldn’t get around.

He stopped.

Feliks caught up.


End file.
